Forget Me Not
by IshiiNihonto
Summary: A Buffy and Faith FEMSLASH Story. Faith is experiencing something new...emotion. Buffy is going through tough times. Both girls are drawn together. Please review!
1. Chapter 01 Introduction

**Forget Me Not - Chapter 01**

**(Short because it's an introduction chapter.) Please review :) xxxx**

**Faith's Point Of View**

"Sorry, your not my type." I slammed the stake hard into his chest and he cried out before disintegrating into a wisp of dust. The wind blew him away as I tucked the stake back into my pocket. I wonder what B might be up to...it's only ten at night, maybe she's at the Bronze? With Mrs Summers at home...? With Scott? Damn, I shouldn't care so much. Things have been different...for a while now. How my brain's been thinking...-what- my brain's been thinking...it's getting harder and harder to compress.

Trying to hide from yourself is even harder than trying to hide from the rest of the world; I have the joy of attempting both. Alright, so maybe I could try a little harder to be more like the Scoobies, but I mean...I'd rather just be alone than not be Faith...right? That's the best thing to do right? Damn...there I go again...thinking. Thinking too much.

Last week I wouldn't have cared about what the Scoobies thought - I wouldn't even be questioning

changing myself for a bunch of school kids. But I've changed. Parts of me are so different that even I don't know who the real Faith is anymore. I decided after all to go to the Bronze. Might as well dance a bit even if B isn't there. I don't need her to have a good time...yeah...that's right!

I arrived at the Bronze shortly after staking that vamp. Putting on my casual, cool, sexy act, I strolled inside as the music blasted through my ears. Is she here...? I don't care...much... Okay fine! Maybe a bit of me wants to see her blonde hair falling by her shoulders and her mesmerizing green eyes that dazzle you whenever you- what the hell is this I'm thinking? Oh God...I don't...? Do I...? I can't! Can I...?! Shaking my head slightly, I slid onto the dance floor and grabbed the nearest male wrapping my arms around his neck and moving my body up and down against his.

I could sense how much he was enjoying it from his body heat; people closed in around me, I grabbed another guy discarding the last and starting on the new one just as viciously until...I felt her eyes on me. I don't know how I can tell...but I know she's watching.

_________________________________________

**Buffy's Point Of View**

The dance floor seemed pretty empty. I stared at it for a while just wondering, thinking and relaxing. After a few minutes, Will waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hellllooo? Is Buffy home?" She grinned. I came to and shook my head slightly.

"Sorry Will, I was somewhere else..." I smiled slightly turning away from the dance floor and staring into my cup. Willow grinned again then turned back to Oz, chatting happily to the werewolf. Xander was on my right, his attention fully on Cordelia. I sat in the middle of the two couples...and again fell into just thinking. Wonder if there are many vamps out tonight...? How many could I have slain by now instead of being here? Is Faith slaying? Is she gonna show here tonight? What about Scott? Why hadn't he come? I asked him to didn't I...? Whoa, too much thinking.

I shook myself out of my 'somewhere else' this time and sipped my drink letting out a tired sigh. Turning to watch the dance floor I noticed it had become packed out. Crowds of people were engaged in their dancing and grabbing anyone near them...then I looked to the centre of the dance floor - and spotted the core of all the energy.

Her brown curls were bouncing as she danced, her leather pants I noticed, were sticking even tighter than usual to her legs, her black top was fit for her body shape, of course her cleavage was on show then I thought to myself why the heck was I noticing all these little details. I couldn't resist as a slight smile curled the edges of my mouth as I watched her dance. It was as if she knew I was watching her, because she slowed and came to an end of her dancing. She nodded at the guy and

smiled at him blowing him a kiss as she strolled off the dance floor. Her eyes fell straight on mine.

We looked at each other for a moment; I felt a faint blush crawl onto my cheeks, her gaze focusing on me only. It felt like nobody else was in the room - like the music was turned down low and that me and Faith were there together...just me...and her...

I felt uncomfortable after a short while; I turned to stare at the floor in embarrassment.

I could sense she was grinning wickedly, and over she came, strolling as if she enjoyed making me wait.

________________________________________

**Faith's Point Of View**

We'd shared another one of our _moments._ Usually they were shorter than the one we just encountered, only a few seconds - but this one had been long. I felt a grin spread across my face, and as casually as I could, I strolled over to her and the Scoobs. I stood behind Buffy, there was no seats available on the gang's little table. I was cool with it...I wouldn't feel comfortable sitting round the table anyway...to...sociable. B smiled at me almost...shyly? My grin was still in position as I wrapped my arm around her neck.

"Hey Xan-Man. Red. Cordy. Oz...B..." I'd purposely said her name last, and more softly which made her blush deepen slightly. I'd seen her blush as soon as it had faintly appeared on her cheeks as we'd gazed at each other only moments ago.

"Hey Faith." She answered as Xan-Man smiled at me and Red simply made eye-contact then returned to Oz. Oz nodded and Cordy blanked me out. I figured Cordelia was the type of girl who hated competition. I also figured her eyes would have been unwillingly drawn to my dancing - and the guys - therefore putting me in her 'bad ass competition' books before I'd even spoken a word. Oz was a quiet guy anyway, I wasn't too fussed whether he responded to my arrival. I guess I felt the same way about all of their reactions to me being there, except B.

"Thought we could go for some slayin' before you called it a day B. What'dya say? Keep me company?" I grinned at her and leaned down to look at her cheekily. My arm still hung around her neck slightly. She sighed and looked at me with an unimpressed face - much like a mom when her kid was being bad. "Pleaseeeee?" My grin widened as I tried to look convincing. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at my expression and she sighed again - this one less tired out.

"Okayy...okayy...you don't mind do you guys?" She turned to her friends looking slightly concerned about what they thought; I on the other hand, couldn't give a shit if it was okay with them. I grabbed Buffy's hand and hauled her off the chair pulling her along. I shouted back to them over the blazing music.

"Thanks for your approval guys!" I grinned at the gang, Red narrowed her eyes at me. I dragged Buffy until we reached the back entrance of the Bronze into the alleyway. She wriggled her hand free of my grip.

"Hey! They're my friends! I just wanted to check!" She half smiled at me and was half being serious.

"Yeah B, your friends not your parents! Come on, you'd much rather have spent the whole night with me anyway. I could sense that from the first time I lay eyes on you in that place!" I grinned at her naughtily.

"Faith! I...I was having a good time..." She murmured unconvincingly. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What, and you weren't thinking about last night at all then..." My grin turned into a slight smirk, I could tell her body was itching to slay, and after what happened yesterday her body felt so on fire and desperate that I felt almost proud.

"L-Last night...w-was an accident. It just happened. You should just forget about it! It's never going to happen again, alright Faith? So just forget it!" She became grumpy and irritated, storming forwards away from me.

"B!" I grabbed her arm and turned her to look at me. "Alright, I won't mention it. I was joking you. I can just tell you wanna slay that's all...come on, B. Don't stay mad at me." Her face softened and I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and moved closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her neck and we walked down the alley.

"So girlfriend, where'd you wanna patrol?" I smiled.

"Faith..." She looked at me sternly.

"What I can't even call you -that- now? Buffy this is crazy!" I took my arm from round her neck and stopped walking. She stopped and turned to face me.

"It's not crazy! You shouldn't call me that or-"

"Or what? Your gang might ground you?" I was getting so angry, I wasn't even sure why. I think I feel...upset...? Upset...hmm...yeah I think this feeling is that. It hurts a little, but not like a wound...inside me it hurts. Did B say something that's making me feel this...? Was it about her response to last night?

"Faith, we need to stop all this!"

"All what?" I clenched my fists.

"Getting too involved! We...we shouldn't see so much of each other. It's not good for us." She folded her arms.

"No, B! It's not good for _you_! You don't give a damn what I feel! I'm just your slayer pal, oh let's go fight evil together like good little slayers right? Well no way! No way are you gonna tell me what's good for me!" I took a step back from her, this pain inside was expanding, very quickly. Buffy looked startled from my words, and maybe she felt hurt too?

"Fine then...if that's the way you feel. We won't slay together anymore. We won't see each other anymore. We won't train together. Fine!" She turned and I grabbed her arm again suddenly feeling...guilt...?

"Buffy..." I said her name softly; she turned around surprised that I'd called her by her full name. "Please...just don't go yet...Come back to the motel...we can talk...about this...please...?" My look softened, I was so confused at what I was doing - this wasn't anything like me at all! I was tough; I don't care about other people! Why do I care about her so DAMN much? This isn't ME!! Last night confirmed the changes...they'd happened slightly before last night...but here again I could tell, I was changing because of Buffy. We were changing each other...

_____________________________________________________

**Hope You Like It :D Thoughts? xx**


	2. Chapter 02

**Forget Me Not - Chapter 02**

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

The vampire went crashing into another gravestone as I pulled out two stakes, throwing one to Faith. She caught it easily and kicked her vampire into the opposite gravestone. We backed away from our opponents, pressing into each other. Both vampires leapt up and ran at us. We turned and staked our own vampire at exactly the same time.

"Synchronised Slaying. New Olympic." Faith grinned wiping dust off her legs.

"Yeah or maybe - how many gravestones can you ruin." I sighed sitting down on a broken one.

"B, what'ya thinking?" She sat on the grass opposite me so she could see if I was going to lie to her.

Faith could somehow always tell when I was lying to her. I don't know how she does it... I sighed putting my head in my hands. She tilted her head.

"I'm thinking Scott." I didn't say anything else, just stared down at the grass, the cold night air blowing over my face. Faith went quiet, her face looked irritated. I wondered what was wrong. I kept silent though, I didn't feel like talking about him right now.

"Him... B, why do you bother with them?" I looked up at her a little confused.

"Hm?"

"Men! You should do what I do. Get what you can outta them then ditch em for another hottie!" She smiled but was being totally serious. I scowled.

"Faith! That's... I'm not like that. And besides, Scott's different." I stood up, stretched my arms out then folded my arms looking down at grinning Faith. She stood up and laughed.

"If he's so different, why'd you feel so depressed when you think about him eh?" I looked at her sternly.

"How do you know that I feel depressed? I never told you that!" Faith only laughed again stretching like I had done.

"You're right, I didn't know, but you just confirmed I was right though!" I glared at her.

"OO YOU!" I clenched my fists pretending to strangle her and she laughed then stopped her face suddenly serious.

"GET DOWN!" She pushed me forwards falling on top of me. We both landed on the floor, the wind left my lungs. I managed to speak shortly after.

"W-What's going on-"

"Vampire. Crossbow." She panted into my ear, we were so close together I felt a blush on my cheeks. Her body was pressing into mine making me pant out because it was hard to breathe steadily in our position.

"F-Faith..." I whispered, hinting she could get up now. She grinned and got up swiftly then ran at the crossbow vampire. I sighed and rolled my eyes getting up slower and holding my back. The force of how quickly she'd pushed me over had hurt me slightly but I was quickly recovering.

"Don't wait for me then..." I muttered under my breath as I heard the familiar sound of a vampire crying out then turning to dust in an instant. She came back over to me with the crossbow in her arms.

"Are you ok, B? I kinda had to dive on you if you didn't want a crossbow bolt in your back." She laughed and I shook my head sighing again.

"Yes...I'm fine. Thank you...for...well, saving me." I looked down at the floor again. I felt slightly nervous which confused me a lot. The blush from our closeness was still on my cheeks which also made me puzzled as to why my body was responding in such a way. It was only Faith...right? So why...did I feel...like it was more...? Like she was more to me...than just Faith?

"Don't thank me yet, heads up." Faith pointed behind me. I turned quickly. Three more vampires were headed our way, all armed.

"Okay what happened to the good old fashioned fist vampires?!" I cursed. Faith laughed and stood next to me patting my back.

"Don't worry, at least you've got me to save your ass if you get into any trouble again!" She grinned cheekily.

"I don't need you to save me!! I've been doing this longer than you have!" My face flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright then, first one to kill two wins. Ready...GO!" She charged forwards at the vampire with a shotgun. I tried to grab her as she ran forwards.

"Faith wait-! Oh for God's sake why do I bother...And where the HELL did these vampires get the weapons from? Hellbay?" I ran forwards following Faith, heading for the vampire with the dagger.

_____________________________________

**Faith's Point Of View**

It didn't take me long at all to dust the shotgun vamp. He didn't even have time to pull his trigger before I'd already shot him with a crossbow, BANG in the heart. He went to swear before dusting.

"Oh SHI-AHHH!" I laughed at him then swore myself as a vampire with a friggin' BASEBALL BAT swung it at me. I ducked and threw the crossbow out of the way so I could roll backwards and regain my posture. He'd just missed my head, by like, inches. I sent a kick at his upper chest; it forced him away from me slightly, giving me enough room to push off from my hands into standing position. He was still thrown off guard giving me time to kick his hand making him cry out and drop the bat.

I rushed forwards and stabbed him with the stake that was in my back pocket. He soon joined his shotgun pal as a pile of dust but I felt suddenly cold as I heard another cry.

It wasn't the vampire...It was B. I turned round lightning fast to see he'd stabbed her in the side, not deep enough to cause internal injury, but deep enough for a cry of pain from her mouth. I snarled and wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him away from B.

My grip tightened around his neck and I growled out again as he tried to get free. I was pulling so tight around his neck now that I decapitated him and he turned to dust before his head even hit the floor.

"Buffy!" I reached her and she was panting and sweating, holding her wound painfully. I moved her hand to see it; the blood was slowing slightly to my relief. I didn't fancy a trip to hospital and explaining how this happened.

"I-I'm...okay. I'm okay." She groaned and I shook my head.

"Yeah, sure you are. Come on B. You're coming to the motel, it's only five minutes away, and we can patch you up with my kit." I lifted her into standing position as she'd been sitting on a gravestone. I put one of her arms around my neck to support her and put my arm around her waist to

keep her steady. She laughed weakly.

"Guess you did have to save my ass again huh." I smiled slightly. She groaned again in pain grasping me tightly for support.

"Hey hey, it's okay. I've got ya B." She smiled at me.

"I know...I know you have...t-thank you..." I laughed as we walked. The motel was in sight now, we were nearly there. We reached the door and I leaned B against the wall so I could use one hand to unlock the door. I helped her inside and sat her down on my bed.

"Just hold on for a second longer, I need the med kit." I dashed into the bathroom, grabbed the kit and came back into the bedroom. B was holding her wound again and leaning her back against the wall her whole body on the bed. I sat by her.

"Come on, let me see it." I moved her hand. Her jumper covered it anyway. I grinned. "Afraid you're gonna have to take your jumper off B." She blushed.

"W-Wha? No!" She gasped out in pain. I tilted my head.

"Do I have to do it myself?" She blushed even more. She glared at me but with my help pulled the jumper over her head. I needed her shirt off too; this made me grin even more. I knew she'd be annoyed, but I needed to get the bandage on her. "Keep going B." She sighed and hit me on the arm gently.

"Y-You're just loving this aren't you...?" She weakly pushed me playfully. I laughed.

"Oh totally. Now come on." She pulled her shirt up again I helped, and we got her shirt off. I felt my ears go pink and my cheeks flush slightly from seeing her only in her bra. I stared slightly at her tanned skin, my hands tingled to reach out and stroke her. She saw me staring.

"Is it really t-that bad...?" She panted in pain.

"No... It's beautiful..." I murmured, admiring her whole body. She spluttered slightly.

"Faith I-I meant the injury!" She blushed. Then...surprisingly, I did too - but much fainter than hers.

"O-Oh! Oh right. Um, no it'll be fine after I bandage it. You'll heal in no time. Nice little bonus along with slayer powers. Slayer healing." Clearing my throat slightly I edged nearer to her, it felt so awkward doing this - when really it shouldn't at all. It was only a bandage...what's wrong with me?

"C-Could you lift your arms a bit?" I mumbled and she did and laughed slightly. I looked at her, puzzled.

"Faith, I never knew you could get so nervous about a bandage!" She smiled at me playfully.

"Hey! I'm not nervous...! M...Much..." I ignored her giggling and gently cleaned up the blood around her wound. I touched her so softly she let out a slight breath. Then she sighed - but this one was relaxed.

"What...?" I asked her as I carefully wrapped the bandage around her wound, tight enough for it to actually be useful.

"Nothing...it just...it surprises me that such a violent woman...can have such a gentle...touch..." B murmured softly. I smiled.

"You'd be surprised..." I laughed. She put her arms around my neck and leaned into my shoulder. I was unsure how to respond...I'd never...was this a hug...? I awkwardly put my arms around her, I was slightly bigger, and she was shorter and fit comfortably in my arms. Her body began to shake gently and I felt my shoulder become damp. She was crying. I was totally dumbstruck. I'd never seen her cry - ever. She tightened her grip and I tightened mine automatically.

"S-Scott...I-I think he's seeing someone else...!" She cried out between sniffs. I felt my stomach tighten and clench in anger.

"It's...I...D-Don't cry..." My mind was blank - I couldn't comfort, I just didn't know how to do it. I just wanted her to stop being sad. It made me feel sick inside at her being sad. It made me want to be sad too, which was madness. She loosened her grip and pulled away slightly. She looked at my concerned face.

"Faith..." She whispered - my stomach was doing back flips I was so nervous. She was leaning forwards, closer to me. I let out a soft pant out of sheer nervousness. She put one hand on my cheek, cupping my face, and then I felt her lips against mine. It felt so wonderful...not like any kiss I'd ever had before.

She felt so gentle, this was a gentle kiss. My first gentle kiss. I found my eyes were closing slowly, her arms went around my neck again, and mine went round her waist. I felt...somewhat whole again...I felt like I could have melted away from the feeling inside of me...was this...? Was this what love felt like...? I couldn't...? No..No I couldn't. Not Buffy. No way...not B...not...B...?

___________________________________________

**Buffy's Point Of View**

I'm kissing Faith...oh my god...what am I doing! What about Scott! What would the gang think? What-...do I really care right now...? I care about the woman sitting in front of me...Even so, I pulled away embarrassed and blushing.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me I-" Faith had leaned forwards and put her finger to my lips.

"Buffy...stop talking..." She smiled gently - the first time I'd ever seen her do that - usually her smiles were so confident, cheeky, cocky, sexy...this one was gentle. There's still so much I don't know about Faith...but still...I want this...this moment...it feels so...so right...so comfortable. I feel safe in her arms...not like anyone's ever made me feel before. She leaned forwards even closer, and kissed me a second time. I relaxed into her arms and kissed back with passion.

She was being so delicate with her movements...so soft...and caring. I always thought Faith could only be fiery when it came to things like this. I found she was carefully and ever so gently pushing me back into lying position. I let her do it, excitement rising inside me. She smiled down at me straddling me. She glanced at my bandage looking concerned.

"It's alright...you won't hurt me...I feel safer than I ever have here...with you..." I whispered my blush was still on my cheeks. She grinned.

"In this shitty motel? Man B you must feel really insecure..." I laughed slightly looking up at her as she leaned over me. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around her neck, slowly pulling her head down, kissing her once more. I made this one more alive, not as gentle. I pulled away to help her lift her shirt off. My mouth fell open.

"W-W...whoa...y-your...stomach muscles..." I reached my hand down and stroked her tummy softly. She laughed.

"That tickes B." I grinned and moved my hand away.

"Your body's so beautiful Faith...did you know that...?" I found myself murmuring and staring still at her amazing body. I'd only ever seen her cleavage, now I was seeing her tummy and everything.

"Well I don't broadcast it but I figured it's not too bad y'know?" She laughed. "Geez B!! Stop staring! You're making me blush damn it!" She cursed as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Awwww...Faith that's sooo..._cute_!" I giggled being totally deliberate - I knew she'd hate being called cute.

"I am NOT cute!! In any way at all!!" I burst out laughing and she blushed. "Right that's it you're in for it!" She started to tickle me and I couldn't escape being positioned under her.

"No no!! St-Stop it! F-Faith!" I wriggled giggling like crazy as she tickled me. She kissed me and stopped tickling, I found myself moan slightly into this one. I felt her tongue pressing against my lips; I parted my mouth more to let her in. A muffled groan escaped my lips as Faith pinned my hands above my head. She pulled away to stare down at me lustfully.

"You know something B? You don't look so tough when you're pinned underneath me..." She growled into my ear making my breathing quicken. Faith tugged impatiently at my pants.

"Get em off. Oh and you might want to hold something for support...like the bed post..." My body went tingly from her words and I quickly unfastened my belt, she'd shuffled down me and reached the end of the bed. She got up and looked at me. I struggled to get my pants off and Faith grabbed them helping me get rid of them. She tugged them off the end of my feet chucking them on the floor.

"Mmmm..." She leaned forwards sitting on my bare legs. I was so nervous it was unbelievable. Leaning down she smelt my underwear making me blush much more furiously.

"I can..._smell _your excitement..." I was getting worked up. My sense was coming back to me - this couldn't happen...no way. I have to leave right now!

"F-Faith I have to go!" I sat up and she looked startled and a little...angry...? upset..? No time to tell...I have to get out of here...NOW.

"Wha-"

"I can't. I have to go." I grabbed my pants and pulled them back on tugging my shirt over my head and running for the door.

"B wait!! Please!" She tried to grab my arm but I dodged and yanked open the door, rushing outside and grasping my wound tightly the pain still killing me.

Part of me felt terrible for leaving her...another part of me was desperate to get as far away as possible. I couldn't do it...I just couldn't...but I'd felt so safe with her... I'd felt like the Buffy me not the slayer Buffy...and it had been a good while since I'd ever felt that...but I can't. I just can't. It's not...right...

____________________________________________


	3. Chapter 03

**This is quite an emotional chapter – I hope you like it – tell me you thoughts and please review : ) Much appreciated everyone xxxxxxxx**

**Forget Me Not Part 03 (Back To The Current Time)**

**Faith's Point Of View**

Buffy had meant what she'd said. I thought maybe she'd been bluffing about not slaying together – not seeing each other ever again...but I was wrong. We didn't talk about it. She'd walked away and left me alone a second time. About two weeks had passed since that night. The night Buffy told me those words.

Even after she just left me there and rushed away – I acted as I always did with her the next night and she still couldn't bare my company. Secretly I knew that I'd driven myself on the verge of insanity during the two weeks we'd been completely apart. I'd slain at least twenty-five vampires a night at the minimum. An animal had been born inside of me. I hated it. I wanted to just be careless again, free again not a caged beast – the beast that _she'd_ made.

The wind was flicking my hair around wildly, my step was firm and my clenched fists were dying to collide with something or someone. I passed a gang of jeering boys who hadn't reached puberty yet, one headed towards me as I stalked down the path.

"Hey, wanna hook up-" I turned pulling my fist back and punched him with all my strength in his nose. It cracked against my knuckles and I could feel his blood seep onto my skin. I growled at him and he stumbled backwards staring at me in awe. His mates were cheering and laughing at him but I just glared angrily then continued on my way.

There was a quiet place...where vampires never hunted. There were usually no people there – so pointless unless they fancied eating a rabbit or two instead, but you had to be a desperate vampire to live of rabbit blood. I'd come here almost every night the past week; it helped what ever human emotion there was left in me to stay intact.

I reached the edge of the cemetery, going through was the only way to get to my secret place. I spotted a vampire, my instinct was to go over and slay her but the other side of me just wanted to carry on...leave the vampire. Since when was it only my duty to kill the leeches? Instead, I chose neither of the two options, but sat on the nearest grave stone and watched her chase a young girl. My eyes narrowed as the vampire would let her think she'd got away then easily catch up.

"Ugh...I hate vampires that play with their food..." I growled to myself, shifting off the gravestone and heading over to the two women. I was about to speak, the vampire had her back to me – but someone had beaten me to it.

"Hey." The vampire looked up from her prey and stared at a blonde girl with her arms folded. It was her. Snarling, the vampire let the girl go and dived for Buffy. I backed away slightly into the dark shadows so she wouldn't spot me or sense my presence.

Buffy dodged a kick to her head, aiming a punch at the vamp-girl's back. She regained her posture from missing Buffy, and spun, catching Buffy's fist and pulling her close.

Blood oozed from my palm, dripping down my fist from clenching it so tightly. I resisted the urge to leap at the vamp-girl and just watched.

The vamp-girl smelt Buffy's hair as she struggled in her arms. She then wrapped her hand around a small piece and pulled – ripping it out and eating it. Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust after biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. She head butted the vamp-girl, turned and began beating her.

She punched. "Don't," She kicked her in the face. "Pull," She punched her cheek, almost knocking her head out of place from the impact of power. "My," Her voice was getting louder and angrier. She kneed the vamp-girl's face, knocking her backwards onto the floor. "Hair." She stamped on her chest, breaking a couple of ribs. The girl screeched in pain. Buffy leaned down and staked her instantly.

"It's rude." She rubbed her hands together, dust fluttering off them and onto the floor. I raised my eyebrows from how well she'd recovered her stance. I moved my head forwards a bit to see what she was doing.

Buffy was dabbing her bottom lip with her finger. She must have bitten it so hard she'd drawn blood. My stomach was in a knot, I had about five seconds to make my mind up. Go forwards and talk to her. Or let her go.

I decided.

_____________________________

**Buffy's Point Of View**

My lip was bleeding pretty badly. I must have bitten it hard while that bitch ripped my hair out. Guess that's what you get for having super human strength I suppose. The girl that the vampire had been about to eat had already run off.

"You're welcome..." I murmured quietly, closing my eyes and sighing. I sat down on a gravestone; ignoring the fact my lip was dripping blood down my top. The hairs on my back suddenly stood on end; I could sense someone else was here. I half turned my head to the side...I knew it was Faith. I didn't want it to be, but I knew it was her.

She didn't say anything – maybe lack of finding something suitable to say...maybe because she just happened to be here and she wasn't looking for me. All she did was come on my left side (I'd turned my head half to the right) and perch on the same gravestone – right next to me.

I slowly turned my head back forwards, desperate to say something but my mind was coming up blank. It seemed that Faith too couldn't think of the words.

"Your lip's bleeding." She said softly, not looking at me but staring ahead of her into the cemetery. I snorted slightly looking at my hands from lack of anything else to do.

"Usually, that means you suck it off Buffy." She continued, folding her arms and glancing at me for the first time in two weeks.

"I hate the taste of blood." I folded my own arms and glanced at her – giving her the same expression. Faith rolled her eyes, moving closer to me. She lifted her arm up slowly and I flinched away from her.

"Buffy...I'm not going to hit you for shit sake." Her fingers gently pressed against my lip, she softly wiped away the blood. I half closed my eyes from her touch – but recovered quickly, not wanting her to see. She lifted her arm up again and stroked her fingers over the place where the vampire had taken some of my hair. "I liked that bit too. Always looked good enough to tuck behind your ears. Guess I can never do it now huh." She took her hand back and stared to the left – trying not to catch my eye. I felt my insides tighten. Faith looked so sad. I'd never seen her sad. She was usually so full of life...but now she looked and seemed drained... What had I done to her...? And why...? Why had I said those things? I feel empty when I'm not by her side...what is going on with me...? These feelings?

"Faith..." I whispered, unable to move my hand and touch her. I wanted to comfort her but I just couldn't move.

"We kissed Buffy... Does that mean nothing to you...?" She suddenly looked straight at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was speechless – I still couldn't say anything. Faith sighed and stood up. I grabbed her wrist and stood up too.

"Faith wait!" She turned to stare at me, her eyes looked glossy and I felt a stabbing pain inside me – guilt. I reached and took her hand, lifting it up to my hair. I moved my hand away from hers and she tucked my hair behind my ears. Her face softened slightly, her hand then stroked across my cheek. I closed my eyes, but then felt her move away again.

I grabbed for her again, my eyes snapping open.

"Buffy I haven't seen you for almost two weeks now. You pushed me away! Why do you want me here now? What's different?" She sounded pained, but also a little angry too. She didn't frighten me – if anything I wanted her to feel angry. It meant she was reaching her emotion again. I knew Faith always found it difficult to explain how she felt and show it too – I wanted to help her.

"I..." To be really honest, I didn't know the answer myself. She continued when I gave no answer.

"You told me to forget, B...I tried. I did... But I can't. This...this inside of me," She pushed her hand against where her heart was. "It's stopped beating Buffy. I'm as dead as the creatures you slay...the vampires you dust...and I don't even know why." She was tense, I could tell she was angry – her seeming sadness had vanished now. I didn't know what to say to her – I felt so terrible...

"I don't WANT to feel this way anymore. So hit me. Go on." She stood her arms out – open for me to hit her. She was smiling in pain. I felt my eyes swell up; standing in silence, the wind was blowing both of our hair messily.

"HIT ME!" She shouted out, her voice ringing in the silence. I didn't move.

"JUST...DO IT!!" Faith screeched at me, unwanted tears streaming down her face.

"I HATE YOU!" My expression changed from hearing her. Now I felt anger swell inside me. I lashed out and punched her, hard in the jaw. Then, realising what I'd done, I took a step back and put a hand over my mouth in horror.

Faith smirked and chuckled.

"Outta girl B!" She rubbed her jaw in pain. Her face contorted in concentration as she punched me in the cheek. I let out a cry from the sudden pain to my face, staring at Faith, fear prickling up my back. She blinked a few times, panting, and then stared at her hands.

"What's...what's happening to me...?" Faith whispered her voice breaking slightly as she looked up at me. Seconds before I had chance to reach out and touch her, she'd begun to back away from me...scared of what she'd do next. She reached the pavement alongside the cemetery.

Her face frowned from the effort of trying not to break down in hysterics. I stood and stared as she fell to her knees, sobbing into the concrete floor.

"W-Who am I?" She stumbled through her words between taking in breaths and crying harder. I thought for a second before replying.

"You're Faith Lehane." I murmured, taking a step towards the hysterical young woman.

"Faith...Lehane...?" She echoed me, her crying faltering slightly as she repeated herself. "Faith..." Her hands were shaking. "Lehane..." She whispered, looking up into my eyes. I nodded.

"That's right." Silent tears were slipping down my cheeks. She then rose to her feet, wobbling slightly not removing her gaze. Carefully, I took another step nearer – now close enough to touch her if I wished to. Reaching for her, I was going to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me." She suddenly spoke. I froze as she took another step away. "I don't need your comfort... I need you to go." I was about to speak. "JUST GO...please...please go." I closed my eyes from hearing her, then reached up, and took off my necklace. I placed it in front of her feet carefully. Turning, I walked away from her and back into the cemetery.

_____________________________

**Faith's Point Of View**

My eyes were stinging. The wind was making me shiver. I watched her go, like she was slipping away from me. I reached my arm out towards her figure in the not so far distance.

"Buffy..." I whispered her name. "Buffy...Anne...Summers..." I glanced down at the floor, where she'd left her necklace. Crouching, I picked up the silver chain in my hands and let the cross sit delicately in my palm. My eyes started to feel damp again, and before I knew what I was doing I was sobbing into the necklace in my hands. I'm losing my mind. If it hasn't already been lost.


	4. Chapter 04

**Hey Guys Sorry it's been like a century and a half since I've updated!! Thank you to everyone who's alerted me and my stories and of course reviewed! Again, I'm sorry about you're wait and I hope you enjoy Forget Me Not Part 4!!! :D xxxx Love Jessi**

**Forget Me Not Part 04**

**Faith's Point Of View**

"You can go now." I wrapped the sheets around my naked body, rolling onto my back as the guy got up and grabbed his clothes looking extremely disgruntled.

"But-"

"But nothin'. Get outta here." My voice rose to a shout and he glared at me before slamming my motel door shut. Sighing, I climbed out of bed chucking on my clothes and also slamming my poor innocent door. I knew exactly where I was going…the same place I'd been going every night for the past month. It was the only way I could stay in contact with my sanity. Sitting in my usual spot, just under the tree in the front garden I looked through the living room window at Joyce. They couldn't see me outside, it was too dark.

There she was…sitting with her mother…eating tea and watching the television. I felt cold inside watching them. I could see them laughing, joking, leaning on each other lovingly. Why couldn't I have that…? What did I have…? The occasional guy comes over to my motel to screw me then leaves? No, that's not living. There is nothing I have in this world. My fists clenched in anger, blood oozing from where my nails were cutting my skin from the feelings coursing through my veins.

I've decided. It's time.

"B…I'm sorry. For everything. I'm just not good enough… I'm the Second Hand Slayer right…? You've been doing this longer than me. You don't need me to save your ass." I laughed slightly. I knew she couldn't possibly hear me, but that wasn't the point. This was my last chance to say everything I needed to say. For closure.

"B…I've realised what it was that was hurting so much. Inside me, I know now why. I love you Buffy…But I Hate that I love you…" I lifted up my hand and undid her necklace, taking the scrunched up letter in my pocket out and opening the envelope, dropping the necklace inside it before sealing it up.

Gradually, after edging slowly nearer after Joyce pulled the curtains shut, I tucked the letter underneath the front door of Buffy's house and ran. I ran and ran and ran. On and on until my heavy breathing came to a halt and I stopped.

"You're late." I smirked to myself and turned round in the forest.

"I know." Folding my arms I stared at the vampire. His face turned into a scowl as he came nearer.

"Filthy bitch." He punched me head on into my face. Blood dripped from my nose and mouth and I grinned excitedly.

"Come on Bane…you can do better than that! Where are all your cronies? Don't tell me you wanted to keep the glory of slaying a slayer all to yourself?" I asked my face still grinning.

"What and miss the chance to see you get absolutely bashed? No way." His yellowy white fangs glittered in the dark as his gang closed in on me in a circle. My grin became a nervous smile now as I counted in my head how many there were.

_10…11…12…_

"She's all yours boys! But don't kill her I want the finishing blow." Bane smirked and took a step back, unleashing his goons on me. They were all laughing and chuckling spitefully, edging nearer and nearer to me.

_17…18…19…_

I stopped counting then. I didn't want to know anymore. Closing my eyes I waited. There was a collection of snarls and I felt the vampires sink into me. Punches from every direction, kicks into my ribs, breaking them, pulling my hair out and biting me on every inch of my body. I let out a loud cry of pain as I was ravaged. I hope she gets my letter.

**Buffy's Point Of View**

"Buffy!" Mom called from the hallway.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, munching on my ice-cream while I grinned at the comedy on T.V. When she didn't reply I sighed, putting my ice-cream down and entering the hall.

"Mom what is it-" I fell silent, my eyes falling onto a crumpled letter she was holding in her hand.

"What's that…?" I murmured softly. Mom passed it to me.

"I'm not sure. It's no one's handwriting that I recognize. It's addressed to you." I took the letter.

"I'll be down in a minute…" I absentmindedly answered mom and headed upstairs to my room staring at the letter in my hands. My insides went cold. It was addressed to 'B'.

Sitting on the end of my bed my shaky hands opened the envelope and took out the letter. My necklace fell into my lap and I stared at it. Slowly, taking a deep breath, I unfolded the letter and began to read.

_**I know…I know…a letter? Lame. But there's no other way I can approach you. Not without it killing me a little bit more. I want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything that I've put you and your mom through. The truth is B, I can't go on. Not anymore. I feel somewhat better this way. **_

I paused for a moment, thinking of where this could lead and if I even wanted to read on. I did.

_**Buffy…I… I… I can't even write it down. When you read this I probably won't be physically able to say it either. Heh. Anyway, I hope things work out with you and Scott. I want him to give you the love and beauty of a relationship I could have never given to you. I want him to hold you close and whisper the words I could never say. Kiss you the way I could never kiss you…but love you…never as much as I do. **_

"Oh my God…Faith…" I whispered softly, tears sliding down my face. "She loves me…she really loves me… What have I done to her…" I put my hand to my mouth as tears wept down my cheeks delicately.

_**I know one day you might understand how I feel, and you also might never understand. It soothes me that I know how I feel. I can address my feelings now I know what they are. I don't want you to feel bad. You could never love me and I understand that. Just…when I'm gone…**_

_**Don't Forget Me. Please. You're the only family I have. The only friend I ever had. The only love that ever lasted for me. Goodbye Buffy. Buffy Anne Summers. **_

"G-Goodbye…?" I repeated in a horrified whisper. "No…no no no!" I cried out tears still continually dribbling off my face. "Faith! I love you! I love you…" I fell to my knees and sobbed into the letter.

"BUFFY? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah Mom I'm fine!" Shouting down the stairs I sat staring out of my window and thinking deeply. What did she mean…goodbye? When I'm gone…? Don't forget me? She was talking in the past tense… This isn't right. She's in trouble. Oh God. I can't let her go. Not now! I have to find her!

Leaping to my feet I pulled on my shoes and grabbed a few stakes tucking them into my pants.

"Can't go downstairs…too many questions." Heading for my window I pulled it open and climbed out, the usual escape route for if I was ever grounded.

"Faith…wait for me…" I whispered.

**Faith's Point Of View**

I lay in the grass and mud, staring up at the beautiful stars, my chest moving up and down heavily.

"Good job boys. No scram get out of here!" Bane's angry voice pierced the night and his goons hissed and scattered rushing off into the night.

My eyes moved from the stars to Bane as he looked down on me his filthy smile making me shiver in pain.

"Heheheh…poor useless Second-hand worthless piece of nothing… Where's your slayer friend now eh? She doesn't care about you… She's not here to save you. Less competition with you thrown away…" He stood on my chest slowly pushing one of my broken ribs around. I let out a loud howl of pain, sweat building up on my body.

"Where is she now…eh…?" I stared at him unable to speak from physical pain my insides boiling with hate.

**Buffy's Point Of View**

I ran as fast as my legs would allow, shouting her name into the night.

"FAITH?! FAIIITH!" I prayed I wasn't too late…

**Faith's Point Of View**

He'd gone. He'd left me to slowly die on my own. Letting out a gasp of pain I looked at the stars again, they calmed me down. Closing my eyes I saw her…her hair falling over her blushing face. Her smile lighting up everywhere that it could reach. My face managed a wobbly smile and I opened my eyes again. It wasn't long now. I could feel it. It was time. Time to say Goodbye.

"B-B…uff…y…"

**Buffy's Point Of View**

Where is she…? I looked ahead at the forest before me. Is she in there…? Worth a try…is it…? Why would Faith be in a forest…? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I should just go home… I turned to go, when I saw a suspicious looking figure leaping out of the forest, his shirt covered in blood.

"Hey…HEY!" I rushed after him and he turned, saw me and sped up. I tackled him to the floor pinning him.

"Why are you covered in blood?" I asked angrily.

"Hehehe. You're too late now Slayer! The boss already let us have our fun!!" He wriggled free and I stared after the vermin.

"Faith." I leapt to my feet and charged into the forest. After a short search I spotted her.

"FAITH!!! FAIITH?" Rushing forwards I reached her mangled body and put my hand to my mouth, my eyes filling up again.

"Oh God…"

**Faith's Point Of View**

I can hear her voice…the voice of an angel…she was beside me. Kneeling now. I took long blinks as I looked up at her beautiful, panic-stricken face.

"B…" I groaned out.

"Shhh…don't talk…" She whispered, leaning down and pulling me onto her lap, stroking my hair.

"Bu…ff…y…" I lifted up my arm slowly and she took it, holding my hand gently.

"Faith I'm so sorry… It's all my fault… I did this to you. I'm so so…sorry…" She sobbed as she looked at my bleeding body. I shook my head looking into her green eyes.

"Not…you…m-me." My vision was blurring. I couldn't even heal like a slayer should. I was too tired and drained.

"Faith… I could never forget you..." My face broke into a smile as tears began to slip off my face.

"Thank you…" My eyes closed. I could go now. The pain began to fade. Along with my ability to hang on any longer.


End file.
